Aquarela de sangue
by ArtemisStark2018
Summary: Em uma Londres bruxa devastada pela 2ª Guerra Bruxa, Draco Malfoy queria vingança e não teria limites para alcançar seu objetivo. Já sabia seu próximo alvo: Hermione Granger.


_Todo sangue é vermelho. Porém, a pessoa que verte sangue pode ter muitas cores. Já que estamos falando em vermelho... Por que não começar por essa cor? Mas, antes, uma pequena introdução..._

A guerra estava no seu auge. A busca e a destruição das horcruxes não fora suficiente para calar os seguidores das trevas. As fileiras de devotos de Lorde Voldemort parecia crescer após sua morte. Como um grande mito, ele era saudado durante as batalhas.

O mundo bruxo ruía desesperadamente. A salvação não estava mais na mão de um adolescente de cabelos revoltos. Dependia de outras ações. Ações, muitas vezes, que levavam todos a seguir não só a razão, mas também seus instintos.

_Vermelho..._

A casa era afastada. Uma porcaria. Este era o pensamento de todos.

Em compensação, era grande o suficiente para abrigar diversos Comensais.

A casa era uma antiga propriedade da família Parkinson. Já havia tido seus dias de suntuosidade. Agora, estava decaída. Os banheiros cheiravam a mijo. As paredes estavam sujas. O lixo acumulava-se pelo chão. Trabalhar lá era um castigo...

Castigo. Estava pagando pelos erros de seu pai. Pelos erros de sua mãe. Pelo seu próprio erro.

Acendeu um cigarro e tomou um gole do uísque falsificado. As únicas coisas que o mantinham são.

O uísque desceu torto. Ele estava acostumado a beber uísque de qualidade. Porém, aquilo também fazia parte do seu castigo. Logo, porém, daria a volta por cima.

Pelo menos, para os "mais inferiores", seu nome, melhor dizendo, o peso do seu sobrenome, ainda causava certo medo. Receio.

Estava ali há tanto tempo que havia assumido uma alta posição hierárquica. Não, Draco Malfoy não teve medo nem receio de castigar aqueles que tentaram usurpar seu poder.

A cada dia, esperava ansioso por sua vingança. A cada maldito dia. A cada trago. A cada gole...

Não conseguiu matar o velho. Não conseguira. Não havia respostas para a pergunta: por que não?

Achou que teria proteção da Ordem. Foi-lhe negado. Não era de confiança. Era um maldito Malfoy. Um maldito Comensal. Um preconceituoso arrogante...

Bebeu o gole com raiva. _Potter filho da puta._

Após torturar o fraco do Neville por horas a fio, havia conseguido a informação de que precisava...

_Flashback_

_\- Ora, ora, ora... – Draco falou enquanto soltava fracamente a fumaça pelos lábios finos – Quem temos aqui? Não vai responder? – silêncio – Sempre te achei um perdedor, Longbottom. Um idiota. Você está mais para um aborto do que para um bruxo. – o grifinório tentou se mover na cadeira que o prendia. Inutilmente. Draco riu sonoramente – Sabe que é impossível se soltar. _

_\- Você é um idiota, Malfoy! – o riso cínico surgiu no rosto do sonserino._

_\- Idiota? Longbottom, será que não conhece nenhum xingamento melhor? – riu, debochadamente - E como andam as coisas na Ordem? Você está muito reticente em responder minhas perguntas... – Draco tragou com mais força. A brasa quase encostando no filtro. Ele olhou para o cigarro e sorriu com frieza – Agora, Longbottom, está na hora de você ser mais... receptivo com minhas perguntas... – e olhando firmemente para os olhos castanhos de Neville, apagou impiedosamente o cigarro no braço de sua vítima. O grito foi ouvido pela casa. – Acho que, agora, estamos começando a nos entender... Vou repetir: como andam as coisas na Ordem? _

_\- __**VÁ SE FODER! **_

_Fim do flashback_

Draco sabia que, apesar da lealdade, nossos instintos de sobrevivência costumam falar mais alto do que qualquer amizade, do que qualquer outro sentimento.

Simples. Sobreviver.

Era fácil. Bastava causar dor e dar a esperança da liberdade. Da vida... Draco riu.

Encheu o copo. Como detestava aquele uísque. Fajuto. Como sua vida atualmente. Ele queria mais... Só não sabia ainda o que era aquele mais...

O corpo de Neville fora deixado em Hogsmeade. Lá ele fora capturado. Lá, fora abandonado. Um recado junto ao seu corpo...

"_Potter,_

_Esse é o preço que pagará. Não matarei você. Tenha apenas uma certeza: verá aqueles que ama morrerem. Um a um. _

_Uma pena que não poderei matar seu amiguinho pobretão. Ele já foi morto, não? Morte patética. Como fora suavida. Defendendo a sangue-ruim. _

_Aliás, ela também está na minha lista._

_Assim que eles morrerem, o mundo saberá como virou as costas para alguém que quis mudar de lado. Quero ver se será tão herói sem seus amigos, sem sua namoradinha, sem o título de salvador e altruísta. _

_A caçada começou._

_D.M." _

Recostou a cabeça no sofá. Observava calmamente a fumaça subir em formas circulares e irregulares. Depois se desfaziam.

A vida era simplesmente uma merda. E ele, um fodido.

Teve vontade de acender outro cigarro. Acabar-se ali. Fumando e bebendo. Perdido em devaneios e fumaças. Desaparecer. Decompor-se.

Sabia perfeitamente os momentos onde a vida havia desandado. Sabia, também, que poderia estar em outro lugar. Quem sabe degustando um uísque de qualidade? Comendo uma qualquer? Quem sabe...

Mas, não. Estava num local infestado de podridão. Cheirando a mijo e bosta. Dormindo num chão frio com um colchão porcaria. E havia apenas um culpado em sua cabeça: Harry Potter.

_Flashback_

_**\- A culpa é sua, Malfoy!**_

_**\- Eu não o matei, Potter! **_

_**\- Mas permitiu que ele fosse morto! Você é um assassino, seu filho da puta! Um assassino como seu pai foi! Como a puta da sua mãe!**_

_**\- Não fale do que não sabe, Potter. Cale sua maldita boca! **_

_\- Acalmem-se! – pediu Hermione – Harry, vamos ouvir o q..._

_\- Você endoideceu?! – Harry, vermelho e tomado pela raiva, avançou para Hermione, que deu um passo para trás. _

_Draco assistia a tudo passivamente. Estava desarmado. Rony, que apontava a varinha para Draco, desviou-a instintivamente, protegendo Hermione._

_\- Que é isso, cara? – sem responder, voltou a apontar sua varinha para o sonserino._

_\- Você está fodido, Malfoy. _

_\- Olha, Potter, fui obrigado a fazer isso! Voc..._

_**\- Cala sua boca!**_

_\- Harry! Deixe-o explicar! – Hermione gritou tensa, a varinha abaixada._

_Fim do flashback_

Ele não deixou. E algo, aquele dia, inquietou o sonserino. Por que a suja da sangue-ruim quis ouvir aquela explicação?

Sobrevivência. Por isso ele não havia matado.

Sobrevivência. Por isso ele matava hoje.

Quanto tempo? Tempo é tão relativo. Um mês. Um ano ou dois. Ou três...

Viver naquele inferno seria sempre uma eternidade.

Andou de um lado para o outro da sala. Ter _quase_ matado Dumbledore era um peso. Ter matado Longbottom era um passo para liberdade.

Novamente o tempo... Quanto tempo havia se passado?

Naquela casa não havia dia. Nem noite. Havia cigarros acumulando-se pelo chão e no cinzeiro velho. Havia garrafas vazias.

A pele estava mais branca que nunca e contrastava com a capa e roupas pretas. Claro, ainda havia uma masculinidade própria dele. Um olhar, um jeito, o jeito meio vampiresco. Um "que" de sedução.

O sorriso maroto, misturado a uma sensualidade única. O cabelo fino, jogado para trás. Parecia que alguns fios brancos completavam o visual do loiro claríssimo. Nada típico. Mas, o conjunto... era delicioso de se observar.

O andar sério. As mãos nos bolsos. O cigarro pendendo da boca... E ele andava entre a fumaça que ele mesmo expelia. Tudo parecia surreal demais para ser real. Para ser belo. Mas era belo. Era real. Era Draco Malfoy.

Draco foi ao banheiro. Nem sabia o porquê. Parecia que o cheiro espalhava-se cada vez mais pela casa. Não se preocupou em dar descarga, foi quando ouviu uma gritaria. Jogou o cigarro na privada. Fechou o zíper e olhou sua imagem no espelho pequeno e quebrado. Serviu-se de água da pia. Jogou água no cabelo, jogando-o para trás mais uma vez.

Chegou à sala e não pôde acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Ginevra Weasley.

A risada saiu verdadeira. Sonora. Alta. Vencedora.

\- Weasley fêmea? Achei que sua proteção seria reforçada! – ele sentiu o olhar de raiva dela. – Levem-na para o "quarto de hóspedes".

A ruiva estava amarrada na mesma cadeira que, tempos antes, prendera Neville. O loiro entrou no quarto e se sentou à frente dela.

\- Algo me diz que você será mais durona que o babaca do Neville.

Com a perna solta, ela tentou chutá-lo. Seu pé nem chegou perto. Ele riu.

\- Mas tão tola quanto... Sabe, como disse, na carta, será uma pena não matar o idiota do seu irmão...

**\- Harry fez bem em não ter aceitado você na Ordem!**

Draco levantou-se bruscamente. A cadeira foi ao chão. Sua mão foi diretamente de encontro ao rosto dela com força.

A cadeira bambeou, mas não caiu.

\- Sua vaca pobretona! Não entende que estou aqui por culpa do _**seu**_ _herói. _Ele carregará a culpa de cada morte que ocorrer nessa sala!

\- Seu desgraçado! A culpa será _**sua!**_ _Você_ que está causando isso! – o jato atingiu o peito da ruiva.

A cadeira caiu. Ela tremeu. As cordas arranharam e cortaram sua pele. Não havia dó nos olhos de Draco. Havia rancor.

\- Onde estão agindo? Onde vocês estão? – ele falou baixo enquanto arrumava a cadeira novamente. Sem resposta – Você está cometendo o mesmo erro do Longbottom.

\- Você não saberá NADA sobre nossos planos!

Ele riu. O mesmo erro.

\- E você acha que estou aqui para saber algo sobre o trabalho de vocês em deter esses malditos Comensais? Que acabem com todos! Meu trabalho aqui é algo pessoal. É vingar algo que me foi negado. Já matei Neville. Quem sabe você tenha um pouco mais de sorte?

\- Sei que não sairei viva.

\- Continua protegendo o Potter?

\- Pelo resto da minha vida.

\- Você vive uma ilusão, Weasley.

\- Prefiro viver na minha ilusão do que nessa realidade podre em que vive.

Draco refletiu...

_Torturar Longbottom foi fácil. Com ela... algo diferente. Algo que... atinja Potter diretamente... _

_Olhei para a garota à minha frente. Os cabelos vermelhos combinavam com os respingos de sangue que estavam em seu rosto e parte do corpo. Não podia negar uma certa beleza. Mas um tanto sem graça para mim. Puxei seu queixo com violência. Forçando-a a olhar para mim._

_Podia ser algo tão simples. Quantas vezes ouvi Comensais levando mulheres para qualquer canto, qualquer quarto. Tomando-as à força. Seria uma vingança e tanto. _

_Desci meu olhar para os seios. Ela começou a arfar rapidamente. _

_Subi meus olhos e vi o medo nos olhos dela. Simples. Eu era mais forte. Estava com uma varinha. A vingança perfeita. Violar a namoradinha do falso herói. Sempre houve algo que me fazia desconfiar de Potter. Presunção? Afinal, ele era "legal" por infringir regras. Eu era desvirtuado. _

_Simples. Jogá-la no chão. Seria mais uma qualquer. Minhas mãos contornaram o seio arfante. Ela travou. _

_\- M-Malfoy... – medo. Ela estava com medo. _

_Senti-me poderoso. Virei-me de costas. Olhei para baixo. Nada. Há quanto tempo não estou com uma mulher? _

Os dedos percorreram o cabelo.

As informações de Neville foram vagas. Havia muita coisa que ele não sabia.

Virou-se ferozmente. A varinha apontada.

\- Fale, cadela. Fale antes que aquilo que está pensando realmente aconteça! Crucio!

\- Não, Malfoy! _Nãoooo!_

Ele foi até ela e rasgou-lhe violentamente a blusa. A pele marcou-se. De vermelho.

Ela tremeu.

\- Malfoy... Não há nada que queira saber.

\- Sim, há... E você vai me falar agora mesmo!

_Não. Minha intenção não era fazer o que eu quis que ela pensasse. Claro, por um momento achei que seria a vingança perfeita. Não consegui. Um covarde. Um fraco. Nada digno de ser um Malfoy, como meu pai não cansou de me dizer quando vivo. _

Depois de uns tantos crucios, sectumsempra, invasões de mente e torturas psicológicas, Draco conseguiu o que queria.

Mais um corpo.

Largado.

Vermelho sangue...

Respirou fundo, inalando a fumaça que desprendia de sua boca. Havia decidido não ficar mais do que 24 horas com suas vítimas. Tinha que ser rápido. Foi com muito custo que juntou o punhado miserável que lhe era fiel.

Não perderia seu reinado.

_Uns duzentos cigarros e umas vinte garrafas de uísques depois..._

Não perderia seu reinado. Que reinado? Quanto tempo aguentaria sendo o rei do esgoto?

Ratos. Aquilo se assemelhava demais aos esgotos. Podridão. Homens agindo como bichos excitados. Defecando como cachorros. Inferno na terra.

Sobrevivência. Era aquela a sobrevivência que tanto lutara para conseguir?

Não.

O jornal estava caído no chão como tudo que restava naquela casa. Aos poucos, mais vazia. Comensais entregavam-se. A casa só não havia sido descoberta devido a um fortíssimo feitiço das trevas que não permitia o acesso a essa informação. Quem tentasse obtê-la, seja por veritasserum ou legilimência, causava a morte do portador da informação.

Draco pegou o jornal e encostou o cigarro acesso. Viu o rosto cínico e alegre de Potter queimar. Após a morte de Gina, ele havia decidido seguir outros caminhos para vencer aquela batalha. Draco sorriu. _Sim, ele está assumindo que não é tão diferente de mim. _

Nada como o sangue de quem se ama nas mãos.

_Preto. _

Ninguém agüentava mais aquele cheiro. A podridão. Mas quem queria cuidar daquilo?

Ninguém.

Mais alguns cigarros e garrafas depois e a porta fora aberta. Uma moça chegou agarrada pelos cabelos. Capturada numa batalha. Aqueles cabelos lisos e pretos.

Reconheceu. Não tinha pensado nela. Não era ninguém. Inútil.

\- Chang?

\- Por favor, Malfoy... Falarei o que quiser!

_A fraqueza dela irritou-me. Irritou-me profundamente._

\- Já sabem o que fazer.

Ela gritava, debatendo-se. Dizendo palavras incompreensíveis. Nem precisava machucá-la. Draco sabia que não precisava. Entrou no quarto. Bateu a porta sonoramente atrás de si.

A mesma cadeira.

A terceira vítima.

_Depois de Gina Weasley, ter uma garota como Chang na mão era mesmo uma merda. Uma sonsa. Porém, não podia deixar meu plano de lado._

\- Cho Chang. Para mim é totalmente incompreensível como Cedrico pôde ter tido a coragem de convidar uma garota tão sem graça quanto você para o baile.

\- Poção do amor. Poção do amor... Eu usei poção do amor! – Draco riu.

Aquela era uma informação verdadeiramente engraçada. Cômica.

\- Claro, claro. Posso até entender o tolo do Potter. Não tem o mínimo gosto. Apesar do que houve uma melhora entre você e a Weasley.

\- Por favor, por favor... Não faça comigo o que fez com ela!

_O que fiz com ela?_

\- E o que fiz com ela, Chang? – ele perguntou, acendendo o cigarro.

\- Você, você... – as palavras entrecortadas, engasgadas pelo choro. Draco sentiu nojo. Lágrimas, muco, saliva. Nojo. – Nós vimos como ela estava... Você... estu... estuprou a Weasley!

Virou-se rapidamente.

_Era isso que eles pensaram?_

Não era para menos. Ela fora largada com as roupas rasgadas, marcas roxas, sangue.

_Que achassem o que bem quisessem. _

\- Não, Chang. Você não me atrai em nada. Quero apenas informações.

\- Sempre que pega um de nós, mudamos de localização. Depois de Longbottom, Harry percebeu sua intenção. Você agiu certo atacando o Largo Grimmauld. Porém, um sistema de alarme avisou a chegada de intrusos. – ela falava rapidamente. Draco estava atento para conseguir entender as palavras enroladas.

\- Onde estão agora?

\- Na Toca...

\- Há proteção?

\- Praticamente impossível de passar... Por que tudo isso? Por que não mata logo o Harry?

Risada fria.

\- Chang... quer ver o seu herói morto?

\- A vida dele tem causado a morte de muitos. Eles descobriram que a casa de Snape tem servido como esconderijo para alguns de vocês. Haverá um ataque lá. Depois de amanhã.

\- Você morrerá, Chang.

\- Não, não...

\- Por ser uma vaca traidora. Porém, eles saberão muito bem a quem se aliaram. Morrerá sem dor. Um único e rápido feitiço. Só que eles saberão que os traiu. – e o preto foi iluminado pelo verde.

Draco foi ao banheiro mais próximo e vomitou. Potter pagaria. Por tê-lo excluído. Por ter feito com que se tornasse um assassino.

Mas, ele não tinha pressa. Quem mais queria pegar ainda estava a solta. E, com ela, tinha muita coisa para acertar.

_Amarelo._

O tempo passava do lado de fora. Tanto que queria saber. Viu pela janela o sol se pondo atrás das montanhas. Queria poder sair sem medo.

Sim, ele tinha sobrevivido. Mas a qual preço? Era sobrevivência, não vida.

Os dedos e as unhas já estavam amarelados pelo excesso de nicotina. Era impossível não imaginar, não deixar de pensar se as coisas tivessem acontecido de outra forma.

_Começo do flashback_

_\- Harry! Deixe-o explicar! – Hermione gritou, tensa, a varinha abaixada._

_\- Explicar? Explicar, Hermione? – Rony ainda tinha a varinha erguida. Apontava para Draco, mas seus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento de Harry. O amigo agia de forma ensandecida. – Ele causou a morte do nosso diretor! De Dumbledore! Há uma guerra acontecendo dentro do castelo por culpa dele! _

_O vento batia friamente no corpo dos quatro jovens. As árvores agitavam-se violentamente. _

_**\- Eu não matei o diretor! **_

_\- Harry, vamos tentar nos acalmar! Remo e Tonks podem nos ajudar. – Hermione disse, ainda com a varinha abaixada._

_\- Não! Chega da ajuda deles. Não puderam defender Sirius, nem Dumbledore. Não protegerão nenhum de nós e muito menos ele. Sua vida acaba aqui, Malfoy. Dessa vez, não estamos no castelo. Snape não poderá salvar você de um certo feitiço que experimentou há pouco tempo. _

_Involuntariamente, Draco tremeu quando a lembrança do feitiço e da dor invadiu sua mente. _

_\- Ficará aqui. Morrerá aqui, sangrando como um porco, seu filho da puta! _

_\- E ainda se diz herói!_

_\- Harry, você não pode estar falando sério! Está realmente pensando em matar o Malfoy?_

_\- É hora de escolhas, Hermione. Ou está comigo ou está contra mim! _

_\- Ei! Menos, Harry! – Ron falou furioso. Agora sua varinha estava firmemente apontada para o amigo. – Não podemos agir por impulso!_

_\- Não? – Harry disse – Olha quem fala... Declama amores por Hermione, mas come qualquer rabo de saia que apareça na sua frente._

_Draco observara a mudança em Harry. Ele não media as palavras. Sabia o que era estar assim. No limite. Palavras desmedidas. Ações impulsivas. Insanas. Instintivas. _

_Um barulho fez o grupo voltar-se para a origem do som. Todas as varinhas estavam apontadas para um só alvo. Draco sentiu desprotegido. Só queria sair de lá, daquela vida. Só queria começar de novo. _

_Greyback chegou acompanhado de Amico. _

_\- Ora, ora, ora... Além de não cumprir sua tarefa, conseguiu ser rendido, Malfoy? – Amico falou, com deboche._

_\- Sinto cheiro de carne. – Greyback falou, num rosnado, farejando o ar – Carne tenra, macia... virgem... – seus olhos vermelhos pousaram em Hermione. _

_Rony deslizou-se protetoramente para frente dela. _

_Harry lançou um feitiço não-verbal que fez com que Amico voasse longe. No entanto, o Comensal não perdeu a varinha. Harry foi atrás dele. Rony gritava para que ele voltasse e os ajudasse na batalha contra o lobisomem. _

_Greyback movimentou sua varinha, acertando Rony. O ruivo caiu e sua varinha rolou, indo parar aos pés de Malfoy. _

_\- Agora a conversa é com você, mocinha..._

_\- Nem pense em se aproximar! – ela disse,os dentes cerrados de ódio e medo contido. _

_Lançou um feitiço que foi ricocheteado pelo lobisomem. Ele respondeu rapidamente e desarmou a grifinória. Ela parou. Imobilizada de medo... _

_Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ele avançou sobre ela, mas Rony estava levantando-se e impediu a aproximação. Hermione caiu com o impacto do empurrão do ruivo. _

_Barulho de carne e ossos estraçalhados. _

_\- Depois de sentir um cheiro tão apetitoso, você não me agrada em nada, moleque. _

_Hermione gritou. O corpo de Rony caído e moído ao seu lado. Era seu fim. _

_Antes de fechar, os olhos viu um jato verde passar por sua cabeça.O lobisomem caiu sobre seu corpo. Pesado. Ela perdeu o fôlego. _

_Olhou para o lado e subiu seu olhar. Draco Malfoy estava parado. A varinha ainda em punho._

_Ele viu a dúvida no olhar dela._

_\- Não me agradeça. Fiz isso por mim. Detesto lobisomens. – e saiu correndo, levando consigo a varinha de Ronald Weasley._

_Harry viu o amigo morto quando voltou devido ao grito de Hermione. A culpa tomou conta de si. Após aquele dia, sua relação com Hermione nunca mais seria a mesma. _

_Fim do flashback_

Por que lançara aquele feitiço? Sobrevivência. Sabia muito bem que poderia ser o próximo. Simples. Sobrevivência. Instinto de sobrevivência.

Fechou a cortina. Foi para o banho. Estava cansado. Exausto. A cada morte, perguntava-se que caminho sua vida tinha tomado. A casa estava vazia. A cada tragada, a cada gole, mais vazia. Mais suja. Mais _podre._

Potter estava ganhando.

Herói.

E ninguém sabia como ele não somente virara as costas para uma pessoa arrependida. Como ele virara as costas para seus amigos. Em busca de uma vingança dele.

Se Potter podia vingar-se. Malfoy também poderia.

Só queria uma casa pequena. Com um piano na sala. Uma lareira. Não seria nada mal ter aquela vista também. Ver o sol se por...

Ele frequentava aquela casa quando ainda era criança. Quando Pansy dizia que se casaria com ele quando crescessem. E ele ria maldosamente.

A água caía lentamente. Queria uma banheira. Mergulhar-se nela.

Olhou o jornal jogado no chão quando enrolou a toalha em torno da cintura. Era o rosto dele. Procurado pelos assassinatos de Neville Longbotton, Gina Weasley, Cho Chang e... Ronald Weasley?

Rapidamente, pegou o jornal do chão. Raiva. Ódio. Ele não havia matado o ruivo. _Há quanto tempo isso tinha acontecido? Por que agora era o culpado? _

_Granger. Ela sabia. Ela sabia a verdade. Ela tinha mentido. Maldita._

Trocou-se.

Saiu batendo a porta quando encontrou dois Comensais. Últimos aliados.

\- Ei, pegamos uma da Ordem para você! Espero que seja a última! Está cada vez mais difícil, senhor Malfoy. Dessa vez, capturaram Boyle.

Não respondeu.

\- Ela está no lugar de sempre.

Entrou no quarto tão conhecido seu. O cigarro já estava aceso.

Luna Lovegood.

\- Acho que você me dará trabalho... – ele disse, vagarosamente.

\- Provavelmente. Você está abatido... Problema com os zonzóbulos? – a pergunta o pegou desprevenido. Afinal, que raios eram zonzóbulos?

\- Agora, tenho um novo objetivo. Não tenho problema nenhum em falar já que você sabe que não sairá daqui viva.

\- Pois é. A vida é engraçada.

Aquilo estava, definitivamente, tirando o loiro do sério. Revoltado, lançou um crucios. Quando ela parou de gritar, ele disse:

\- Chega de lunatices!

\- Isso não foi nada divertido...

Draco tragou longamente. Soltou o ar numa única baforada.

\- Você falará tudo o que eu quero saber. Entendeu?

\- Entendi sim. Agora a questão é... – ela fez uma pausa - Será que eu sei tudo que você quer saber? – ele encarou os olhos azuis.

Do lábio, escorria um filete de sangue. Os olhos aluados transmitiram... pena?

\- Onde está a Granger?

\- Hummm essa é uma das perguntas que não sei responder. Mas sei que você não acreditará... – nova maldição trespassando o corpo. – Dessa vez, parece que doeu menos. Sabe, Malfoy, eu entendendo porque matou antes. Vai continuar com isso até vingar-se de Harry?

\- Não sou eu que estou sendo interrogado aqui.

\- Você deveria saber mais sobre o que acontece fora dessas paredes. O Profeta Diário nem sempre fala a verdade, sabe?

\- O que quer dizer com isso, Lovegood?

\- Apenas o que acabei de dizer. – ela respirou – Achei que você fosse mais... mau. Você não estuprou a Gina, não é? – ela não deu tempo dele responder – É, eu e Hermione tentamos convencer Harry disso. Só que Harry, assim como você, já não é mais a mesma pessoa.

\- Lovegood, onde está a Granger?

\- Malfoy, não adianta, eu realmente não sei onde ela está. Claro, não diria se soubesse. Todos entenderam seu recado.

\- Recado?

\- Sim... Mandando Chang sem um arranhão. Essa foi a gota final.

\- Gota final?

\- Sim... A gota final para a briga entre aquele que você quer vingança e aquela que você procura. Posso pedir um favor?

\- Lovegood, você não está em posição de pedir nada.

\- Que minha morte seja rápida. Sabe, papai sofreu demais com a morte da minha mãe. Depois do golpe no Pasquim...

\- Golpe? Não estou sabendo nada sobre os Comensais terem ordenado um golpe ao Pasquim! – Draco falou, acendendo outro cigarro.

Aquela conversa estava tomando outros rumos. Rumos que ele não conseguia controlar.

\- Ah, eu sei. Foram alguns membros da Ordem agindo por pedido do Harry. Ele anda meio maluco da cabeça, sabe? Ah, papai está desiludido. Não gostaria que ele sofresse pensando no quanto sofri antes de morrer. Você realmente judiou da Gina... Aquilo foi o fim para Harry. Ele está louco atrás de você. Ela deve ter sof...

Draco saiu apressadamente da sala. Entrou no banheiro mais próximo e tornou a vomitar. A garganta pegando fogo e arranhando. Cheiro de fumo, uísque e vômito. Podridão. Ele estava insano naquela época. Havia pensando realmente em estuprá-la? Sim, havia. Novas ondas de vômitos.

Voltou para o quarto.

\- Então, você realmente não sabe como posso achar a Granger?

\- Não, não sei, Malfoy. – a voz dela tinha mudado de tom.

Era diferente das outras pessoas. Ou era ele que estava diferente?

Apontou a varinha para ela. Luna fechou os grandes olhos sonhadores lentamente. Seria rápido. Já fizera isso outras vezes.

Luna esperou. Doeria? Tudo já estava escuro. Ainda ouvia o som de sua respiração acelerada. E a respiração cortada dele.

Abriu os olhos.

\- Já não está tão fácil matar? – ela perguntou.

\- Vou aparatar com você para fora daqui. – ele aparatou com ela ainda amarrada à cadeira.

Voltou para seu quarto pensando que nunca havia sido fácil matar...

_Marrom._

Exceto por Draco e por mais dois Comensais, a casa estava vazia. O loiro entrou na cozinha abrindo os armários. Nada. Até na engenhoca trouxa, chamada de geladeira, nada havia. Exceto alguns produtos estragados que apenas contribuíam para causar um maior fedor ao ambiente.

Precisavam seriamente de comida. E bebida.

A garrafa de uísque balançava entre seus dedos. Já estava quase vazia. A última.

_Merda._

Os jornais estavam espalhados pela mesa. Nada havia sobre o sumiço de Hermione. Se estivesse na mão de Comensais, Luna teria dito, não?

As perguntas remoíam o peito de Draco. As cinzas caíam sobre a mesa. Sujando os jornais já imundos.

\- Ei, Malfoy, vamos sair para comprar comida. Quer alguma coisa?

\- Uísque. Cigarros também são bem vindos. – pegou do seu bolso algumas moedas de ouro – Ah, sabem que precisam procurar, não?

\- Sim, sim. Daremos uma olhada pelo Beco Diagonal.

Seria tolice, mas...

\- Deem uma olhada na Floreios... Área de poções.

\- Poções?

\- Sim! Poções! – gritou.

Viu quando a dupla saiu. Era um palpite. Por que não? Há quanto tempo tinha soltado Luna? Não havia saído nada sobre isso no jornal? Afinal, o perigoso Draco Malfoy havia libertado uma de suas vítimas. Nunca ficava com elas mais de 24 horas. Luna ficou poucas horas. Ou seriam minutos? O tempo de quanto cigarros?

Tentava entender o que a loira quisera dizer sobre o Profeta Diário, sobre o Pasquim. Como queria poder sair. Mas era arriscado. Mesmo com a Poção Polissuco. Muitos lugares estavam protegidos para detectar qualquer tipo de magia, poção, ou qualquer merda que inventassem.

Estava preso. Nessa, Potter tinha vencido.

Tomou seu costumeiro banho com a água gotejante do chuveiro. Enrolou-se na toalha "menos suja" que encontrou. Passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos. O rosto refletido em alguns pedaços. Nem se podia ver inteiro. Ironia. Nem se o espelho não estivesse quebrado seria capaz de ver-se inteiro. Quantas mortes pesavam em suas costas. Trocou-se.

Foi para sala e pegou o jornal do dia que ainda não tinha lido. Estava colocando em ordem cronológica todos os fatos divulgados pelo Profeta. Novamente, sua foto com a lista dos seus assassinatos. Leu superficialmente. Mas algo o intrigou. Leu novamente. Pausadamente. Após o nome do Rony, surgiu mais um. Luna Lovegood.

Nem teve tempo de processar a informação. A porta foi aberta. Gritos femininos eram ouvidos por ele. O Comensal entrou com sua prisioneira amarrada. Sem pensar, Draco lançou um feitiço que a calou.

\- Cadê Borowitz?

\- Foi preso. Membros da Ordem apareceram. – Johnson respondeu.

Hermione ainda se mexia violentamente, tentando desvencilhar-se. Cansado, o Comensal proferiu uma palavra e ela caiu no chão num baque surdo.

\- Ei, sabe que esse não é procedimento! – Draco gritou, apontando sua varinha.

\- Mas, ela não parava de se mexer. Sei lá como se desvencilhou do feitiço que lancei anteriormente. Tive sorte em conseguir aparatar.

\- Potter estava lá?

\- Sim, mas foi bem estranho.

\- O que foi estranho?

\- Borowitz foi capturado quando estávamos andando pela livraria. Eu localizei a sangue-ruim. Fui atrás dela. Feitiços estavam sendo lançados por todos os lados. Ela me acertou, mas não conseguiu me deter. Corri atrás dela, lancei um feitiço nas costas, ela caiu. Peguei-a. Achei que tudo estava perdido quando vi Potter apontando sua varinha para mim. Nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida.

\- Medo? Do Potter?

\- Ele estava... sei lá... seu olhar parecia alucinado. – John teve um leve tremor ao lembrar-se da cena.

\- Como fugiu com Potter em seu encalço?

\- Aí que a história fica estranha.

\- Por quê? Fala essa merda logo!

\- Porque ele viu com quem eu estava. Achei que negociaria a soltura dela, mas...

\- Mas... ? – Draco perguntou, já impaciente.

\- Mas ele simplesmente abaixou a varinha, virou às costas e foi embora.

\- Foi embora? Tem certeza?

\- Sim, Malfoy! Agora chega! Estou exausto e não consegui comprar merda nenhuma. – e saiu pelo corredor escuro.

Malfoy viu que um pequeno corte estava na testa da garota, após a queda brusca que levara. Fez um feitiço de levitação e a levou para o mesmo quarto onde aconteciam os interrogatórios. Prendeu-a na cadeira e com um contra-feitiço, acordou-a.

A cabeça pendia para frente. Não era uma posição agradável. O primeiro sentido a denunciar que não estava mais na livraria foi o olfato. Cheiro terrível. Depois, veio o tato. A cabeça doía, os braços imóveis ficavam dormentes.

Só depois, a visão. Onde conseguiu divisar um pequeno ponto vermelho e a fumaça. Cheiro de mijo e cigarro. Audição. Ouviu a respiração dele. Os passos. Sabia muito bem onde estava.

\- Granger...

\- Malfoy... Então é aqui que anda cometendo seus assassinatos? – sem resposta.

Draco analisava as expressões que passavam pelo rosto dela. Ou, pelo menos, tentava. Ela parecia mais magra e mais abatida desde a última vez que haviam se encontrado. Por onde ela estaria já que não estava com a Ordem? Seria tão fácil invadir aquela mente frágil. Só que Draco Malfoy não queria o caminho mais fácil.

\- Não sabia que fumava.

\- Interessante. Algo que a sabe-tudo não saiba... Isso é raro.

\- Vá logo com isso, Malfoy. Acabe logo com essa merda toda!

Ele não gostava de enrolação. Por que com ela queria que as coisas fossem diferentes? Era óbvio. Ela, diferente dos outros, era uma maldita sangue-ruim. Merecia sofrer mais.

\- Sabe – ele aproximou o rosto do dela e jogou a fumaça, fazendo-a tossir – Hoje, não estou com a mínima pressa.

E fez o que nunca havia feito. Saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. Foi até o quarto do seu "companheiro". Após bater algumas vezes, a porta foi aberta.

\- Fala, Malfoy.

\- Acho melhor sair logo e comprar alguma coisa. Estamos sem merda nenhuma para comer aqui. – ele bufou contrariado.

Obedeceu, afinal também estava com uma fome dos diabos.

Draco observou seu rosto no jornal. Uma foto antiga. Ainda da época de Hogwarts. Abaixo a lista de nomes. Mortos. Socou a mesa. Sentiu falta do uísque.

_Por que esses dois nomes estão aqui? Porra!_

O Comensal chegou trazendo algumas embalagens. Comida, água, uísque. Preparam uma sopa. Ficou horrível. O uísque fazia com que aquela porcaria descesse melhor pela garganta.

\- Será que ela é de alguma valia, já que Potter nem tentou ajudá-la?

\- Sim,... Tem alguma coisa faltando nessa história toda. Só não entendo o quê.

Pegou um copo com água e foi para o quarto. Hermione estava parada. Olhando para o nada. Draco colocou o copo sobre a mesa e percebeu que ela acompanhou com o olhar.

\- Sede?

\- O que quer saber, Malfoy?

\- Quero saber como é torturar uma sangue ruim como você! – apontou a varinha.

Ela sabia o que viria a seguir. Sentiu o corpo tremer. Draco enfureceu-se. Ela não soltou um grito sequer. O lábio sangrou pela força que ela fez para guardar o grito.

\- Coragem? Aqui, coragem não vale de nada... Não serviu para o Neville e muito menos para a Weasley. – aproximou-se novamente para soltar a fumaça no rosto dela.

Antes, ela cuspiu. Draco limpou o rosto, demonstrando nojo. Um tapa. A cadeira balançou e foi ao chão. Ele saiu.

_Vaca. _

Anoitecia. Foi para seu quarto e deitou no colchão. Olhou para o teto, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Não sabe quando o sono veio. Só percebeu que estava adormecido quando ouviu gritos abafados. Sabia muito bem de onde vinham. Correu com a varinha em punho até o quarto onde Granger estava presa.

_Abri a porta rápida e violentamente. Aquela cena enojou-me. Talvez porque eu também quase agira assim. Como bicho. Um animal no cio. Incontrolável. _

_Vi o rosto da Granger banhado em lágrimas. Apoiada sobre uma mesa. De frente para mim. Sua roupa estava rasgada. Atrás dela, forçando que ela abrisse as pernas, Johnson. A calça abaixada. _

_\- Que merda é essa, Johnson? – perguntei, puto da vida._

_\- Espere sua vez, Malfoy... Apesar de sangue ruim, a putinha parece bem apetitosa._

_\- Sabe que não pode mexer com meus prisioneiros! Solte-a. _

_Johnson também empunhou a sua varinha. A outra mão ainda segurava fortemente a cintura nua de Hermione. _

_\- Deixa de ser mole, Malfoy! Não há mais ninguém aqui! Você não manda em merda nenhuma! Não sou seu servo e muito menos seu elfo! Saia e deixe-me terminar o que vim fazer._

_\- Solte-a, Johnson. É a última vez que falo. Com prisioneiro meu, ninguém mexe. – vi um ódio como nunca havia visto antes. _

_Era uma cena inusitada. A sangue-ruim sendo forçada naquela mesa. O corpo formando um ângulo de 90 graus. O rosto machado de sangue e lágrimas. Hematomas. Johnson atrás dela, seminu, desafiando-me. _

_Ele continuaria. Ficou me olhando nos olhos quando tornou a empurrar a perna dela para que se abrisse mais. A corajosa grifinória pedia ajuda. Humilhada. Não pensei duas vezes. Avada Kedrava. Ele caiu para trás. E juro... Nunca achei que matar poderia ser tão... fácil. _

Hermione permaneceu no lugar. Tremendo. Draco aproximou-se. A frente da blusa dela estava rasgada. Quando percebeu a aproximação, ela se levantou receosa. Ele chegou bem perto e apontou a varinha para o peito nu. Não deixou de olhar os olhos castanhos. Só viu esse medo quando ela esteve frente a frente com Fenrir. Nem quando ela estava com ele Draco identificou esse pavor.

Com um feitiço não verbal, a blusa dela foi arrumada.

\- Puxe sua calça para cima. – era uma ordem. Não um pedido. Ela abaixou-se e puxou o jeans.

Tentou prender o botão, mas seus dedos tremiam. Ele bufou. Colocou a varinha sobre a mesa. Abotoou a calça. Seus dedos encostaram levemente na barriga dela... _Quente. _Os pequeninos e imperceptíveis pelos da barriga arrepiaram com o leve toque... _Frio. _

Olharam e afastaram. Tudo aquilo era insano e proibido. Um corpo morto atrás deles.

\- E-eu... – ela gaguejou.

\- Já sabe que não gosto e nem quero agradecimentos. Vou cuidar de descartar o corpo desse maldito. Não saia daqui.

Ele levitou o corpo para fora e trancou a porta com um feitiço. Do lado de fora, criou uma chave do portal qualquer e enviou o corpo para a Travessa do Tranco. Seria apenas mais um Comensal morto por qualquer motivo banal. Precisava de um uísque.

Esse não era ele. Não era Draco Malfoy.

Segunda vez que ajudava aquela que deveria odiar.

Virou o copo de uma só vez.

Maldita...

Foi até o quarto e abriu a porta. Ela ainda estava em pé. No mesmo lugar.

Ele avançou muito rápido. O tapa foi forte e a atingiu no mesmo ponto onde ele havia batido mais cedo. Hermione desequilibrou-se, mas não caiu. Sem raciocinar, avançou sobre ele. Draco não esperava aquela reação e foi pego desprevenido. Alguns tapas e socos o atingiram antes que ele pudesse segurar os punhos dela com força.

\- _Seu filho da puta! Gina está morta! Você a matou!_ – agora toda a passividade e calma que havia quando ela chegou foram embora.

\- Cale-se!

\- Você a torturou... ela e Neville e... e... Luna! Você é um covarde! – ela tentava se desvencilhar das mãos deles.

Ele tentava segurar os pulsos com uma de suas mãos para pegar a varinha que estava na sua capa. Histeria. Empurrou-a. Ela foi ao chão e, antes que pudesse levantar, a varinha estava apontada para si.

Hermione parou. Virou para o lado e um enjoo tomou conta de sim. Quis vomitar. Há quanto tempo estava sem comer. A ânsia veio, mas não saia nada de dentro dela.

Draco saiu batendo a porta e voltou instantes depois com um copo de água. Ela aceitou. A mão tremendo. Derramou um pouco antes de conseguir beber o conteúdo todo. Não sabia com quanta sede estava. Até sentir o líquido refrescante descer por sua garganta.

– É agora que vai me matar?

\- Ainda não. – Draco saiu, deixando-a lá. No chão e com um copo de água vazio.

Acordou sentindo o gosto de uísque falso na boca. Não havia escovado os dentes depois que deixou Granger sozinha.

Foi ao banheiro. Fez sua higiene e saiu. Passou pelo quarto dela e abriu a porta. Vazio. Pegou a varinha. Merda. Havia esquecido de lançar o feitiço de proteção. Ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha e foi até lá.

Encontrou-a fazendo alguma coisa.

\- Você não é um bom carcereiro, Malfoy.

\- Por que não fugiu?

\- Eu pensei... e tentei. Mas, não tenho ideia de onde estou. À minha volta, só mato. Sem varinha. Também demorei a perceber que a porta estava destrancada. Não sairia a noite. E sei que, se saísse cedo, logo você me acharia.

Era uma conclusão lógica. Racional. Tipicamente Granger.

Ele foi até a geladeira e tomou um gole de água. Acendeu o cigarro logo em seguida.

\- Fuma há quanto tempo?

Sem resposta.

Ela colocou dois pratos sobre a mesa, talheres e uma forma com algumas panquecas. Draco olhou desconfiado.

Hermione serviu-se e devorou. Estava sem comer desde o dia anterior. Ou seria antes? Já não lembrava. Pouco antes de Luna ser sequestrada, havia saído dizendo que precisava resolver algumas coisas. Foi logo depois...

Ela abaixou a cabeça, lembrando-se da última briga que tivera com Harry.

\- É simples, Granger. – ele dissee,após devorar algumas panquecas. Tanto tempo sem sentir o gosto de algo decente... – Você responde às minhas perguntas.

\- E você responderá às minhas?

Ele riu. Ela o olhou, estranhando aquilo. Quando vira Draco Malfoy sorrir tão espontaneamente?

\- Ai, Granger, Granger... Você é minha prisioneira...

\- Mesmo? Ainda não havia percebido isso. Acontece, Malfoy, que muitas de suas perguntas dependem também de suas respostas. – ela respondeu bebericando seu copo de leite.

**\- Sem jogos de palavras para cima de mim! **– Draco levantou-se, irritado, apontando a varinha para ela – Quero que me explique porque fui acusado de duas mortes das quais não sou responsável!

\- Duas?

\- Não se faça de sonsa, Granger! – ele estava prestes a lançar um cruciatus quando viu que a confusão nos olhos dela era real. – Venha comigo. Sem gracinhas, entendeu? – ela foi andando na frente e ele a seguia com a varinha apontada para as costas dela. – Olhe esse jornal aí.

Ela leu, leu e devolveu o jornal para ele.

\- Olha, Malfoy, sei que não matou Rony, mas as outras pessoas que estão aqui... – a voz dela pareceu tremer, mas logo recuperou-se.

\- Não matei a Lovegood. – o silêncio caiu como uma navalha.

Draco soltou a fumaça, observando os círculos que elas faziam sobre si. Milhões de pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Hermione. Até onde ele iria para conseguir sua vingança?

Olhou os rostos antes sorridentes dos amigos. Concentrou-se em Luna. A pele clara e os cabelos louros manchados de vermelho. Imagens que ainda atormentavam suas noites de insônia. Fechou os olhos e amassou o jornal entre os dedos. Os nós dos dedos brancos. Raiva. Lembrou-se de Gina, tão sorridente antes de sumir. Depois, o terror em seus olhos castanhos. Sem foco. Neville que ajudara tanto destruindo Nagini... Chang não era tão próxima e em seu corpo não haviam muitas marcas de tortura. Nem por isso, foi menos penoso.

Rony. Ela viu Rony morrendo para salvá-la. Ele a amava. E ela nem pôde retribuir seu amor. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto sem que ela abrisse os olhos.

Draco olhava tudo passivamente. Por fora. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo entre a Ordem? Afinal, Hermione parecia não concordar com alguns pontos. Tantas perguntas.

\- Você não é uma visita aqui, Granger. – ele avançou, ela não reagiu.

Sentiu a mão dele envolta do seu braço. Frio no quente. Ela parecia tão frágil perto dele. Sua mão tão grande envolta daquele braço... delicado?

Raiva.

Empurrou-a.

\- Conte-me o que está acontecendo, Granger! Conte ou...

\- Não precisa me ameaçar, Malfoy... Falarei o que quer saber. O que eu puder responder, claro. Será que, antes, eu poderia tomar um banho?

\- Um banho? Você acha que está em um hotel, sangue-ruim?

\- Deixa, eu só queria... Deixa, Malfoy. Faça suas perguntas. – Só queria? Por que ele pegou-se perguntando o que ela queria?

\- Termine sua frase, sabe-tudo.

Derrota.

\- Só queria tirar o cheiro daquele Comensal do meu corpo.

_Porra. _

\- Terceira porta à direita. Deve ter alguma toalha no armário.

Hermione passou por ele. Parou e, sem encarar o cinza, sussurrou um _obrigada_ ao sair do quarto, levando consigo uma pequena bolsa que tinha vindo com ela.

Ele esperou por ela lá. Quanto tempo? Mais uns cigarros. Em poucos dias a comida acabaria. Quem sairia para comprar? Ele na companhia da sangue-ruim? Riu daquele pensamento. Depois ficou zangado. Dias? Ela não ficará dias aqui.

Ouviu o ruído da porta e se levantou. Antes de vê-la, sentiu.

Aquele perfume não era nenhum que havia no banheiro. Era um perfume... feminino.

\- Que porra de cheiro é esse, Granger?

\- Desculpe... não sabia que não gostaria... é meu... meu xampu...

Não gostou? Ele havia adorado. Há quanto tempo só sentia cheiro de podridão?

\- Onde arranjou isso?

\- Na minha bolsa de contas, ele é enfeitiçada. Quando saí da Ordem, peguei algumas coisas.

\- Vamos começar por aí... Por que saiu da Ordem?

\- Quer a versão curta ou longa?

\- Curta.

\- Harry enlouqueceu. – ele esperou por mais.

\- E...

\- Você pediu a versão curta. – ela viu a raiva nos olhos dele – Ok,ok... Harry enlouqueceu,...

_Eu estava caída no chão. O sangue de Rony sobre mim. Misturado com o sangue de... Greyback. _

_Ele estava distorcido, mas havia uma certa paz. Como se estivesse tranquilo por ter me salvado. Eu estava histérica, fora de mim. Não lembro muita coisa que foi dita entre mim e Harry. Troca de insultos e culpa. _

_Bom, Hogwarts não abriu. Eu e Harry saímos atrás das Horcruxes. Tudo parecia ir relativamente bem. Sentia Harry mais sério, mais distante e muito, muito menos paciente com algumas situações. Ele já não tinha tanto remorso em escolher caminhos "imorais" para conquistar seus objetivos. _

_De repente, Neville apareceu morto. Torturado. Com sua carta. _

_Foi um grande baque para todos nós. Tentei conversar com Harry, dizendo que devíamos ouvir o que você tinha a dizer. Assim como deveríamos ter feito no dia da morte de Dumbledore. Ele perdeu a cabeça. Xingou-me, dizendo que eu estava sendo covarde, que não era mais aliada aos meus amigos. Que, pensando daquela forma, eu traía a memória de Ronald. Se ele soubesse que aquelas palavras machucaram muito mais do que os tapas que ele viria a me dar semanas depois..._

_Gina interviu. Tentou acalmar os ânimos. Harry ainda a ouvia. Eles estavam namorando. Bom,... ela morreu pouco depois. Como você mesmo sabe. Não sabia que era capaz de odiar tanto alguém como te odiei ao ver o corpo da minha amiga daquele jeito. Nesse dia, Harry enlouqueceu de vez. Nem Remus foi capaz de contê-lo. Depois, ninguém mais seria. _

_O mundo lá fora é outro. Instinto. Matar para viver. Viver para matar. Eu achava que devíamos planejar os ataques, capturar Comensais. Interrogá-los. Ele queria matá-los. Especialmente depois da morte de Gina. Não sou tão boazinha quanto ele imagina. Acho que devíamos usar, sim, alguns métodos que você mesmo usou contra meus amigos. De repente, com medo, Skeeter começou a fazer campanha para o Harry. Apoiar suas escolhas. Suas ações. Eu tentava dissuadi-lo. _

_Tonks foi assassinada. Logo depois, Remus. As gêmeas Patil tinham conhecidos no Profeta que resolveram apoiar a causa de Harry e, aí, a coisa voltou-se contra você. Afinal, era o culpado pela morte de Rony._

\- Espera, espera! Ele que abandonou os amigos!

\- Posso terminar? – ele assentiu, calando-se.

_\- Estávamos sempre mudando, para que você ou outros não nos achassem. Nisso, eu li a notícia que você também era procurado pela morte de Rony. Fiquei enfurecida. Não concordava que devíamos agir de forma tão... baixa. Com mentiras. Mesmo que ele achasse você o responsável, não era certo culpá-lo. Ainda mais porque você... você me salvou. _

_Usei esses argumentos com Harry e foi a primeira vez que ele me bateu. Luna entrou na sala. Ele já não estava falando muito conosco desde que não apoiamos a hipótese do estupro da Gina. Ela cuidou de mim. _

_Os Weasleys estavam e estão tão enfraquecidos pela morte de três dos seus filhos que começaram a seguir Harry cegamente. Jorge é o único que ainda está um pouco reticente com tudo isso. Nós brigávamos direto. Cansada, resolvi partir. Ele disse que se eu fosse, não poderia voltar. Eu afirmei que voltaria. Que não estava abandonando a luta contra as trevas, estava apenas me afastando daquilo que ele havia se tornado. Luna tentou impedir que eu fosse. Abracei-a e parti. Soube da morte dela. E, na minha, cabeça tinha sido você. Então, soube que seria a próxima. _

\- E foi.

\- Pois é... Achei que não estava mais sendo divulgada sua culpa pelo assassinato de Rony. Achei que aquilo seria retirado dos jornais.

\- Parece que você não voltará.

\- Sim. Parece que sim. Não precisava ter matado Gina... Não precisava ter matado ninguém.

\- Você não entenderia, Granger.

\- Engraçado... Achei que nunca veria você e Harry tão... parecidos. – ela disse, sorrindo. Aquilo irritou Draco.

O sorriso ou a verdade?

Ambos.

\- Cale-se, você não me conhece!

\- Você não é tão mau, Harry não é tão bom... Quando vi Gina naquele estado, quis te matar pelo que poderia ter feito com ela. Depois, percebi que você não seria capaz.

\- Você não sabe do que sou capaz.

\- Você me ajudou duas vezes, Malfoy. – a verdade doía mais que a mentira.

E aquela era uma verdade com a qual ele não queria lidar. Perdeu-se na sua vingança. Na sua raiva. No seu rancor. Perdeu-se em busca de uma sobrevivência tão vazia. Simplista. Indigna de um Malfoy.

Pulsando de raiva, avançou sobre ela. O tapa ressoou forte e agudo no quarto. Dessa vez, Hermione caiu.

Draco subiu sobre ela com raiva. Com vontade. Involuntariamente, aspirou o perfume que desprendia daquele corpo que sempre considerou impuro. Frio no quente. Mais uma vez.

\- Sou capaz de coisas que você nem imagina... – a língua dele percorreu o pescoço. Quente no quente. Língua quente. Pulsante. Ela, calada.

Draco rasgou a roupa dela. Desejo. Silêncio. Com suas pernas, afastou as dela. Seu corpo reagiu diferente do que reagiu com a ruiva.

Marrom. Cinza. Vermelho. A boca dela era vermelha. Um vermelho doído por ver e não tocar. Desceu os olhos. O peito arfava. Sutiã preto. Sensualidade. Barriga lisa. Amarela. Hematomas causados por Harry?

Cinza no marrom. Os olhos fecharam. De quem? Não importava.

Volúpia. Maciez. Insanidade. Ela gemeu baixo. Ele gemeu alto. Afastou-se deitando no chão. O teto mofado. Instinto. Não podia resistir. Ao cheiro. Ao gosto que acabara de provar.

Ela esperava por ele. Calada. Sua.

Hermione não pensava. Tinha mais medo de Harry do que dele. Ele salvara sua vida. Harry não. Ele era sincero na sua vingança, no seu ódio. Harry escondia-se atrás do "bom mocismo". Da dor. Mas não era só ele que sofria.

Os lábios finos e bem desenhados de encontro ao seu. Perfeição. O peso másculo sobre si. O cheiro de cigarro. O gosto da cinza. Cinza como os olhos daquele loiro safado.

A mão dele percorreu seu corpo. Abriu o botão da calça com a mesma habilidade que havia fechado horas antes. Separaram-se o tempo suficiente para ela terminar de despir-se e ele começar. Não havia palavras. Apenas sons. Gemidos. Confissões.

_Lindamente impura. _Talvez fosse sua maior vingança. Tê-la ali e não precisar forçá-la. Entregue. Submissa. Esses pensamentos se apagavam ao sentir a mão pequena, quente, passando pelo seu peito. Era bom sentir um toque feminino. Sua mão era tão grande. Áspera. Sem graça.

A mão dele no corpo dela era fogo. A aspereza masculina. Sua mão era delicada demais para as carícias que fazia em si. Ele era sexy. Era homem. Era seu.

Queria senti-lo. Não seria sua primeira vez. Não queria, mas lembrou-se do consolo recebido por Jorge. Ruivo como Rony. Na época, não importou. Fora dele. Naquela noite. Em outras, pela Toca, atrás da loja,...

Agora... Não.

Sua pele clara deveria estar rosa. A pele alva dele estava vermelha. Ofegante. Pupila negra. Íris cinza. Contraste com o branco dos olhos que todos temos.

Marcas de mordidas. Arranhões. Ele a penetrou com fúria. Ela aceitou. Uma, duas, três vezes. Naquela manhã. Naquela tarde. Naquela noite.

Transaram. Sem palavras ou carinhos. Sexo. Avassalador.

Draco acordou cansado. Seu corpo doía. Seu corpo procurou outro. Não achou e isso, de certa forma, deixou-o entristecido. Foi até a cozinha. Achava que era cedo, mas percebeu que já anoitecera mais uma vez. Ela tomava do seu uísque falsificado.

\- A guerra está chegando ao fim.

A voz dela era pastosa.

\- E daí?

\- Acha que poderá ficar escondido aqui até quando? – ainda não se encaravam. Ele via as marcas na pele dela.

Queria matá-la. Queria beijá-la.

\- Não sei...

\- Será que Harry virá atrás de mim?

\- Isso importa?

\- Não. Esse uísque é uma porcaria. – ele sorriu, pegou o copo da mão dela e disse:

\- É, eu sei...

_Epílogo relâmpago_

A guerra durou mais alguns cigarros e outras tantas garrafas de uísque.

Hermione foi encontrada com Draco. Espantaram-se ao invadir a casa e encontrarem-na nua deitada no peito de Draco Malfoy. Compartilhavam a cama, o cigarro e a garrafa de uísque.

Ele foi a julgamento. Harry, não. Morreu em um ataque impensado contra lobisomens.

Luna. Apenas Hermione sabia e acreditava que Draco não havia sido responsável por essa morte. Como acusar Harry Potter? Impossível.

Draco fora condenado a alguns anos de prisão. Como tantos anos antes, muitos diziam estar agindo sobre feitiços. A desculpa dele foi loucura temporária. Perda da mãe, do pai, da riqueza, de Hogwarts.

Acusado erroneamente por assassinatos que não cometeu. Insanidade. Instinto de sobrevivência. Uma boa defesa, um bom advogado inescrupuloso e uma boa atriz.

Ter Hermione Granger. Trouxa. Defendendo Draco Malfoy? Sangue puro?

Destruição. Dor. Insanidade. Sobrevivência. Palavras que comoveram um tribunal abalado por perdas.

Sexo uma, duas, três... Incontáveis vezes. A casa no pé do morro. Piano na sala. O bar com uísque de qualidade.

Amor? Não sabiam.

Só sabiam que não era mais instinto de sobrevivência: era instinto de vida.

N.B.: Então, T.E.N.S.O.! Adorei o drama, a podridão da casa, a LUUUUUNA! Nossa, a melhor foi a Luna, se me permite dizer, muito bem escrita. Malfoy e Hermione, adorei, sensacional. Esse instinto animal de sobrevivência, nossa, gostei muito mesmo. Preciso dizer que me inspirou a voltar a escrever? Não, né... hahahaa te amoooo! Rê Malfoy

N.A.: Essa fic foi criada, inicialmente, para um projeto chamado "Instintos". O projeto começou e parou, mas a fic... Está aí! Ártemis.


End file.
